


The Mickey Trials: The Semester

by Petsohp



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Comedy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petsohp/pseuds/Petsohp
Summary: Donald is not explaining to the kids how he knows The Mouse.But just in case Louie is near hearing vicinity- Donald would like to point out at how surprisingly naive he was.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108





	The Mickey Trials: The Semester

Even though he spent four years in the naval, it was the one single year of exploring with Scrooge and Della that pushed him into college. 

As much as Della disliked numbers, Donald himself liked math- in math there was one correct path already laid out for everything and everyone that guaranteed success if you knew it. So, accounting it was. 

Della sat on top of one of the stacked boxes they've piled, her curious eyes watching him meticulously move into a college room. 

“Hey so,” Della started, “Do you know who your roommate is gonna be?”

Donald finished placing the books he’d bought for his classes in the basic wooden bookshelf. “I guess so.”

“You guess so?” Della laughed. “You read your roommate's name once and then lost that paper, didn’t you?”

Donald groaned. “I only wrote the essential stuff down in an agenda.”

“Knowing your future roommate _is_ essential!”

“I’ll meet him anyways,” Donald said. 

“Bleh,” Della jumped down from the pile of boxes. “Hey, so uh.” Donald turned around to see Della as her voice took a serious tone. “I’ll miss you, ya know.”

“Aw, I’ll miss you too,” Donald leaned over for a hug, and for that one second, he was happy, sad- sad from having to be separated from Della, but happy she supported his decision.

Of course, that peacefulness went to shi-

“Oh, hi!” The 16 year old that had opened the door said as he banged the door open in his excitement. 

* * *

“Uh, Della, who are you searching for?” Mrs. Beakley asked as she stood behind her in the computer desk. 

“Oh, this?” Della gestured to her general tabs line. “Just researching about Donald’s new roommate.” She snorted as Mrs. Beakley adjusted her glasses as her eyes read the headline of the article.

“Oh wow. Certainly impressive.”

* * *

“...So why are you double majoring?” José asked Mickey as they sat in the stone tables in front of the dormitories.

“Well, I mean, I can.” Mickey answered. 

Donald exchanged glances with José and Panchito.

“Okay so just, just answer me this one. How many classes do you have this semester?” Panchito inquired.

“Oh! Uh, twelve, I believe?”

Oh this poor child.

“Good luck with that.” Donald said.

“Uh, em, sorry, but what did you say?”

Donald rolled his eyes without anger for once.

* * *

Mickey groaned as he flopped on top of his bed. “I have so much to doo _o_.”

Donald snorted as he turned his chair around to look at Mickey’s miserable figure. 

“You know what? I can feel your ‘huh, is that so?” without even looking at your face, so don’t even start.” Mickey stated.

“But you look so happy in this poster,” Donald said, referencing the new university poster ad Mickey was chosen to be in in the first week of classes. The college had prepped the posters to decorate the booths for college fair season in nearby high schools, and José had asked for any leftover ones for future mocks. 

Three weeks later, Mickey tiredly looked up to his smiling face. “My face is a _lie_.” He smashed his face into his pillow and screamed.

* * *

“Oh, hey Mickey!” Panchito called him over where he, José and Donald were viewing the Powerpoint presentation the three of them had done. They had added Mickey's name into it. 

“Okay so, you are going to say the introduction and the three slides Donald did-”

“Wait, what is this presentation supposed to be about again?”

“What?” said José. He looked over at Donald. “I thought you’ve told him.”

“I did.” Donald said.

“He probably did,” Mickey agreed. 

“‘Probably?’” Donald demanded. 

“I okay, ugh! I don’t know what I’m supposed to be doing half the time, ok? You know that I space out in more than half the stuff related to this class-”

“Because you count on us to help you with everything related to this one class, because oh yeah, _you have twelve classes_.” Panchito finished

Mickey gloomily sat down in the nearest available chair, backpack still hanging from his shoulders. “I shouldn’t have taken this music theory credit.”

“You shouldn’t have taken half your semester.”

* * *

That night, Donald woke up for a cup of water, and the sight of a petrified Mickey greeted him. 

“Uh, Mickey,” Donald said to an inmmobile Mickey staring at a paper on his hand. 

Donald tentatively reached out to poke his shoulder- and fell to the floor as Mickey rapidly stood up and started to scream. 

“What I’m I doing?” Mickey demanded as Donald slowly got up from the floor. 

“Why are you screa-”

“Look at this Donald! Look at this!” Mickey yelled as he shoved the paper he had in his hand in front of Donald’s face. Donald forced an unconformable close Mickey out of his face, and then blinked his eyes awake to properly see the sheet of paper being thrown at his eyes. 

“It’s..an eighty-f-”

“EIGHTY-FIVE DONALD. **_EIGHTY_ ** . **_FIVE_ **.”

“STOP SCREAMING!” Donald screamed back. 

“Hey, you two better start shutting up!” Panchito yelled from his opened door across the hall. Mickey and Donald’s door rattled as an object was thrown for emphasis. 

“I. Oh my gosh.” Mickey said in a daze as his nice personality took over his body. He opened the door, looked down at the pillow Panchito had thrown, picked it up, and threw it to sleep deprived Panchito. 

“Seriously, keep-” 

Mickey slammed the door and then just Stared at Donald. After a few seconds passed, Donald began to get seriously weirded out and worried.

“Now, don’t you think-” Donald started.

“Donald, _Listen_ ,” Mickey’s pupils were blown. 

“Mickey,” Donald slowly said.

“Oh my gosh. I can’t do this anymore.” Mickey realized. “I. I.” He melted to the floor in defeat. 

Donald picked up the sheet of paper Mickey had left in his wake. As he read the content, he realized that it was truly... naive of Mickey to somehow decide to take Calculus and Statistics in the same semester. And to then have ten other classes. 

Donald looked at Blob Mickey, and then to the Calculus textbook chewed at the edge of Mickey's bed. He sighed, shoulders resigned. Either way, he’ll have to take this class next semester- a head start wouldn’t hurt. 

* * *

Mickey received the news he’d somehow passed all his semester classes with an 85 and above and then announced to Donald, Panchito and José that he was dropping out.

“It’s just temporarily!” Mickey said as the three of them stared at him in shock. “ It's just. I realized that I went over my head thinking I could keep up the pace I’ve forced myself to do since high school, you know?”

“Well,” José said, “Considering we celebrated your 17th birthday last month, I think it’s a good idea to take a break.”

“I really liked the performance you guys gave at the restaurant,” Mickey said. 

“You just said that because you decided to jump in replacement of Donald after listening to his screeching which then made a cute girl notice you.” Panchito pointed out, ignoring Donald’s pointed glances. 

“Heh, well, what can I say?” Mickey blushed. 

“And he finally admits it.” Donald rolled his eyes.

Mickey looked at his friends that had quite literally saved his semester, and when he was about to sincerely thank them for all their help, he remembered something vital. “So uh. If anyone related to erm, the Mouse family comes around next semester...please don’t tell them anything?” Mickey said sheepishly. 

...

“What?!”

**Author's Note:**

> let the mouse free disney.


End file.
